That's So Cliche
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: A tongue in cheek OS about the Twilight Universe, and all its wonderful cliches. What's the purpose of the story, you might ask? None. It just popped in my head. Take it with a grain of salt. :)


Thanks to Sherry for editing this for me, if not for her, I'd be lost. I don't own Twilight, but I do own a bunch of Twilight merchandise. :)

.

.

.

 ***Bella's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, you guys." Alice the overactive pixie came bounding into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Are you all going to the party tonight?" She questions, looking at me from head to toe, no doubt thinking of how many outfits she has that she can play dress up with me with.

I try my best to avoid the hyperactive, little tinker bell, but she bounces over to me. "Bella." She whines, as she pulls at me with her tiny hand. "Come on, it'll be so much fun."

I have to roll my eyes at her exuberance. "I don't think so, Pixie." I hate to disappoint her, but spending several hours playing Bella Barbie again isn't my idea of fun.

She sticks out her lower lip. Her big, brown eyes staring at me like a lost puppy. I can't stop the sigh that escapes my mouth. "Fine," I acquiesce.

"Yay." She does this jumpy clap thing. "Let's go play Bella Barbie."

I groan at the thought. "Alice, I don't need to dress up."

She looks like I personally offended her. "Don't you want to look hot for Edward?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I could feel my face blush. "Yes." I drop my eyes to the stare at my feet.

"I'll make sure he notices you." She says with confidence.

I toe the carpet. "Okay," I mumble.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett, Alice's oldest brother bellows, causing me to jump.

"Hey, Em." I reply shyly. I don't know why? He's just a big cut up, that likes to joke around.

He walks up to me, throwing his meaty arm around my shoulder. He's a bear of a man, some might say a grizzly bear, but I think he's all teddy bear. "Are you and the Pixie going to the party tonight?" He asks as he's stuffing a huge sandwich into his mouth.

I feel so small next to him. His dimples are in full force as he smiles down at me.

I nod as best as I can with his tree trunk of an arm around me. "Uh, yeah."

"Pixie's going to play Bella Barbie with you?" He laughs, causing bits of chewed food to fly from his mouth.

I grimace, and wipe the moistened bread off my cheek. "Give her to me, you big goofball." Alice chastises her older brother.

He removes his beefy arm from my small frame. "Sorry, B," he mumbles.

I pat his broad shoulders. "It's okay, Em, I'll see you later."

His blue eyes twinkle with mischief. "You know it, and oh… brother." He laughs heartily.

I just shake my head at him. "Have you already started?" I make the sign for drinking.

He gives a smug smile. "Maybe?" He draws the word out.

"Okay, then you should pace yourself." I advise him.

He salutes me. "Aye aye, captain."

I follow Alice to her room, passing Edward's bedroom on the way. I can hear music coming from inside his room. I stop, trying to hear what it is, and it sounds like _Clare De Lune_. He's always loved classical music.

It's what's driven him to want to play the piano, himself, and he's damn good at it, too.

I listen at his door like some creepy stalker, for a few more minutes, until that crazy Pixie comes up to me. "What are you doing, Bella?" She questions me.

"Ahh, fuck." I jump, bumping into Edward's door. "You scared the shit out of me." I hold my chest dramatically, as I lean on the door.

Alice stands there, arms crossed, with an amused look on her face. "What were you doing?" She asks me again.

"I- I, was just-" Before I could finish, the door flies open, and I fall into Edward's room.

"What the hell?" Edward wondered? Looking at me lying on the floor at his feet.

"Hi." I wave up to him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Hello."

I feel my entire body flush. "Are you alright?" He extends a hand to me, helping me to my feet.

The electric sensation I feel when his hand meets my own, it runs up my arm, and all over my body. We both gasp from the sensation, his eyes widen with wonder in what seems to be surprise.

"Did- did you feel that?" He whispers?

I stare into his green eyes, the eyes that I've dreamed about for so long.

"Yes, I felt it," I murmur.

He reaches up with his hand, the hand that's so much larger than my own, and cups my blushing cheek. "Bella," he whispers, "can I ask you a question?"

I feel like a livewire, standing in Edward's room, holding his hands, staring into his green eyes. "Yes, you can ask me anything." I reply quite breathlessly.

He licks his lips, and I can't help but look at his pink tongue as it sweeps across his plump, bottom lip. "Will you-" he swallows hard. "go to the party with me?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I nod my head, excited to answer him. "Yes, yes! I'll go with you."

"Oh… my gosh! This is great!" Alice jumps around us, clapping her tiny, little hands. "You two are going to make the perfect couple."

Edward and I look at one another, and smile. His smile makes my heart do this weird stutter because he has this cute, crooked smile, that goes higher on the left side.

"Let's go get ready." Alice grabs me, and tries to drag me away from Edward. She's surprisingly strong for such a tiny, little thing.

"I'm coming, Pixie." I look to Edward for help.

His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. "Go ahead, I'll see you later." He encourages me to go with his psychotic sister.

I take a step away from him, our fingers still linked together, but our hands falling to our sides as we get farther apart.

"I can't wait." I tell him honestly, blowing him a kiss.

He catches it in his fist, sticking it in his shirt pocket. "I'll save that one for later." He winks at me.

I think I swooned all the way to Pixie's bedroom.

I can't believe my luck? Falling on my ass while listening to _Claire_ _De Lune_ , falling at the feet of the guy I've wanted for so long. I never thought I'd get the chance to be with Edward. He can be so moody, and closed off, staying mostly in his room, listening to music.

He's been my dream guy for the last two years, but he's never given any indication that he's liked me? Of course, we haven't really been around each other, or talked, but I've observed him from afar.

I guess seeing each other face-to-face today, touching… What they say about love at first sight is true, because that's exactly what happened to us. I know he's my soulmate, and we'll be together, forever.

I just hope he will know to be gentle with me when it comes time to consummate our relationship? Alice told me that when she and her boyfriend, Jasper did the deed the first time, his super schlong hurt like the dickens at first; but after a few strokes, she was as wet as the Titanic, and she even orgasmed three times that night on his massive, one-eyed trouser trout.

I smile, thinking about Edward's appendage. I hope he's hung like a donkey, and will make me see stars our first time.

Alice pulls me out of my reverie. "What has you thinking so hard?" A knowing smile graces her delicate face.

I scrunch my button nose. "Nothing." I try to play it off.

She tuts at me. "You've never been able to lie." She directs me to sit in the chair, turning it to face the mirror. My cheeks are pink, and my eyes are shining brightly. "I do believe you're in love." She sings, laughing at my mortified look.

"Shhh, he'll hear you." I look towards her door.

She waves me off, flicking her delicate wrist. "Pish posh. Like I didn't see the look upon his face as well." She smiles warmly at me.

"What do you mean?" I bite my plump lower lip, nervously.

"I saw the want in his eyes. He wanted to kiss you, right then and there." She boldly announces. "If I hadn't been there, he would have definitely kissed you."

My brown orbs grow wide. "You think so?"

She hums. "Yes. I think he would have said, Bella, *kiss* I'm so glad you're *kiss* here *kiss* with me *kiss*. She was making kissing noises and I had to cover my mouth to stop the snort that wanted to erupt. Alice can be extremely funny when she wants to be.

"You're just being ridiculous." I chastise her.

She purses her lips. "Maybe, but you know you wouldn't have minded him doing that."

I stare off into space for a moment, thinking about what she said. "No, you're right." I agree with my tiny friend.

"Now, let's get you all dolled up for my brother." She pulls my hair back, away from my face, placing it into a temporary ponytail.

I grab her small hand in my own. "Thanks, Alice, for everything."

She beams a brilliant smile at me. "I knew when I met you, we were going to be best friends." She places her bird like arms around my neck, hugging me. "I just know we're going to be sisters one day." She states with confidence.

My smile stretches across my face. "That would be awesome!" I exclaim.

For the next two hours she plays Bella Barbie with my makeup and hair, and not once do I complain, because tonight is going to be a great night.


End file.
